pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 35. Synopsis Pearl gathers clues about Team Galactic's plans. He realizes there is one missing part, and goes to Eterna City to meet Rad Rickshaw, the bicycle owner, who was captured by Team Galactic. However, as Pearl finds his shop, he gets attacked. Chapter Plot Shinx and Luxio observe Pearl, at the Fuego Ironworks. Pearl is feeling cold, as it is starting to snow. Pearl notes all of his Pokémon are well, thus he rolls down his sleeves, and already feels warmer. He reads the papers, seeing that Team Galactic ordered from Fuego Ironworks to create a component, and hopes to find a hint for their plan. However, he dozes off, thinking he's too warm, and rolls up his sleeves. Mr. Fuego arrives, inviting Pearl in the Ironworks. Pearl admits it's fine, while Mr. Fuego admits while they have been working so hard that the heating and lights don't work, it'd be at least better to go inside. Pearl nevertheless thanks him, and continues reading. He finds the Team Galactic symbol, and remembers facing the grunts at Veilstone City, who were after Platinum. While Diamond and Pearl managed to protect her there, they encountered Cyrus in Celestic Town, who also bore the G mark. He recalls Diamond faces him, but the man was too intimidating and powerful, making him the organization's leader, who aimed at creating a new world without conflict. Pearl remembers they did hear Cyrus' name being said before, and remembers the two scientists from Lake Valor. Pearl realizes that Space Energy Development Company is just a name that Team Galactic uses in public, to cover their activities. It was how a grunt assaulted Mr. Berlitz in Canalave City, who had declared they were Team Galactic. Pearl realizes that Cyrus and the grunts spoke about space, but does not know what their plans are, other than to drop a bomb in the lakes. He tries to combine the meanings of dropping bombs and space, but has no clue. Pearl calls Mr. Fuego, who comes to him. Pearl sees these items were requested one at a time, which Mr. Fuego confirms, which makes Pearl wonder if they are building multiple bombs, which he finds strange. He remembers Cynthia's grandmother, who spoke about the three Lake Pokémon in Acuity, Valor and Verity. Pearl is frustrated, since Team Galactic is building more bombs than the number of lakes. Pearl tries to think of something else, but has no clue on how to connect the pieces together. Mr. Fuego shouts, as he dropped a box of contents, which he was supposed to deliver. Pearl sees these are nuts and bolts, ordered from a Cycle Shop from Eterna City. Mr. Fuego believes the man will be angry that his order was forgotten, while Pearl starts thinking about the bike shop: it provided him with foldable bicycles. He remembers the bicycle shop owner from Eterna City, who thanked the trio for rescuing him from Team Galactic's building. Pearl realizes that man may know something, and has Chimler take him to the top of the Ironworks. He looks through the binoculars, seeing the spiky building, owned by Team Galactic, on which a helicopter flew atop of. He remembers that the bike shop owner was kidnapped in that building, but wonders why, and is why he is anxious to meet him. Mr. Fuego picks the box up, but Pearl takes it, promising he'll deliver it to the bike shop owner: Rad Rickshaw from Eterna City. He rides on Rayler, as Mr. Fuego and the rest greet him farewell. Pearl eventually reaches Eterna City. He notes it's cold, despite the clouds clearing up and the moon shining. Pearl visits the bike shop, but sees it is closed. Still, he has little time to waste: only two days are remaining before the bombs drop. He goes to knock, but two Pokémon float above him. The two Pokémon, a pair of Clefairy, attack. Pearl has Rayler use Discharge and Chatler to use Chatter, which hits the Clefairy. However, Pearl notices that the Clefairy were raising hands, likely to use Lucky Chant move. Pearl sees they can also fly, using their wings. Suspecting they are stronger than they look, Pearl goes to prove his training in the last four days, since he went from Canalave City. Pearl orders "Flare..." but is stopped by a man, Rad Rickshaw, who asks what is he doing. Pearl and Rad Rickshaw meet each other, and the latter is pleased that Pearl is carrying his order from Fuego Ironworks. Rad Rickshaw calms down his Clefairy, for Pearl isn't the enemy, and calls them back. Rad Rickshaw explains they are very edgy, due to the incident when Rad Rickshaw was kidnapped. He explains his Clefairy were targeted, too, for a reason he cannot explain: the enemy was muttering about "moon" and the "stars". He only believes the reason is because the Clefairy are connected to space, and can likely obtain everything from it. Pearl hears the "space" word again, while Rad Rickshaw explains the enemy has failed to interrogate him about Eterna City, while his Clefairy were hiding in the attic. Suddenly, a helicopter flies above them, which makes the Clefairy very scared. Pearl takes Rad Rickshaw behind a corner to hide, and explains he is going to Lake Valor to stop Team Galactic, who have taken Rad Rickshaw hostage. A moment later, Rad Rickshaw is told what happened, and believes something big is going to happen, with the helicopters flying to Eterna City's building. He believes they are making preparations for the Galactic Bomb. Pearl states Mr. Fuego explained that the parts were shipped away from Fuego Ironworks, to Veilstone City, where it should be constructed. Pearl believes the base in Eterna City handles the grunts, and the transportation of the bomb. Rad Rickshaw understands, and invites Pearl to come with him to Lake Valor. He shows the Tandem Bike, suitable for more people, and can travel faster, too. Since Pearl is going to Lake Valor, Rad Rickshaw believes they'll need to go past Routes 210, 215 and 214 to reach it, and reminds Pearl can always work on strategies before Team Galactic's forces arrive. Pearl understands, and the two guys cycle away. As they cycle, Pearl notices the large statue again. The two guys make their way to Lake Valor, but as they do that, three air shuttles come out from Eterna building, heading to Veilstone building, where the bomb is awaiting. Debuts Move *Lucky Chant *Discharge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 35 chapters